Holidays
by Soapiefan
Summary: Aaron and Jackson go on holiday. This is what happens after a drunken night out. Guy on guy.    Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.


They'd been on holiday for four days now and all they did was drink, sit in the sun, mess in the pool and have the most amazing sex either had ever had. All Aaron's inhibitions had left him the minute they had gotten on the plane and left England for two weeks away.

They were staying in a decent enough place, close to the beach and the main town but far enough away to have quiet time together. Aaron even kissed Jackson one night when they were out in a pub. He didn't mean to do it but they'd been laughing and he'd just leant forward and kissed him, before he realised what he'd done Jackson deepened the kiss and everything else had just left his head. He needed and wanted Jackson so much, when they finally broke apart he looked around but no one was looking at them any different to how they had before.

Jackson and Aaron had been out drinking all day and they'd just been kicked out of the last bar they'd been in cos it was closing time. Staggering home Aaron took Jackson's hand, in his mind it was to keep Jackson upright but they both knew better. Walking together taking the piss and joking around Aaron stopped causing Jackson to stop as well.

'What's up?' Jackson slurred 'We're nearly at the 'partment babe'

'Yeah, I know. Juss had to shay something fore we got back. I'm really glad I came with you. I'd of missed ya if ye'd gone without me. I'm sorry I've been a dick lately, I'm trying to cop on though'

's'ok babe, s'ok' came the drunken reply.

The two lads walked on hand in hand before walking into the complex. Jackson couldn't hold his drink as well as Aaron could and as they walked passed the pool Jackson stumbled towards the water dragging Aaron with him.

'Hey jay, seriously be careful, you're getting close to the edge of the pool' Aaron said with a worried tone in his voice.

Jackson turned towards his boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. Putting his arms around Aaron's neck in the process. Tongues battling for dominance Jackson ran his hands down Aaron's back enjoying the feel of the muscles though the light t-shirt. Aaron had put his arms around Jackson's waist and had pulled him closer do they were chest to chest. Aaron loved the fact that they were pretty much the same height; it meant they could feel every vibration and movement along their whole bodies. Without realising it they had rotated so that Aaron had his back to the pool and Jackson was standing in front of him. Jackson pulled away from Aaron and smiled at him.

'You in a good mood babe?' he asked.

'Yeah, wh…' Aaron didn't get to finish as a very tipsy Jackson pushed Aaron into the pool laughing as he did so. An angry looking and very wet Aaron came spluttering to the surface as Jackson doubled over laughing.

'Sorry babe, I couldn't stop myself. You know I always like you wet' Jackson said with a wink.

'You fuck, come over and give me a hand, ya threw me in the deep end' Aaron growled at him

Stumbling over to where Aaron had surfaced Jackson hunkered down and offered Aaron his hand.

'Come on, out you get' he said waggling his hand in front of Aaron's face.

Aaron grasped the offered hand and instead of pulling himself out he pulled Jackson in. Jackson came to the surface with a smile on his face. Rubbing a hand over his face to get the water out of his eyes Aaron's heart skipped a beat and his groin contracted. Jackson had never looked so fucking hot. Aaron dragged Jackson by the collar of his shirt towards him and when he got him close he ravished his lips kissing Jackson until they had to break away to breath. The passion was unbelievable; Jackson thought the heat off Aaron would cause the pool water to evaporate. He loved it when Aaron got like this, the fire inside him when he was like this was intoxication. Moving over to the side of the pool Aaron turned to put Jackson's back against the wall of the pool. They were deep enough that the water was chest height. Kissing furiously Aaron could feel Jackson's arousal against his leg.

'Ever wanted to do it in water' Aaron asked huskily.

'Oh god yes' came Jackson's strangled reply. His chocolate brown eyes almost black with want. Aaron could feel Jackson's need and it was matched by his own. As the kisses got more intense Jackson lowered his hands to the hem of Aaron's t-shirt and pulled the sopping item over his head throwing it onto the poolside behind him. Aaron started unbuttoning Jackson's shirt slowly while kissing down Jackson's neck and collarbone. Jackson was writhing against him causing Aaron to loose dexterity in his hands so after a few buttons he gave up and just ripped the shirt from his boyfriend's hot muscled body. The shirt quickly met Aaron's on the poolside. The trousers were harder to manipulate. Aaron was getting frustrated as he couldn't get Jackson's zip down. Moving away from Jackson he dived into the water and finally managed to get the zip down and tugged them and Jackson's boxers down his legs leaving them around his ankles. Aaron resurfaced slowly opening his eyes to see the love in his boyfriends.

Moving back to Jackson he lifted the builder easily so his feet were against the wall and his knees were either side of Aaron's waist. Kissing Jackson again he moved his hand down his boyfriend's torso and down to his straining erection. He gripped it in his hand causing Jackson to gasp as he did and slowly started stroking Jackson all the while kissing him deeply. Jackson's arms were around Aaron's neck pulling him as close as possible as if he was trying to make every centimetre of their bodies touching. Jackson wanted Aaron so much and he couldn't hide it. He moved one hand down to Aaron's trousers and started to rub the front of Aaron's trousers which were tented with his obvious want. He pushed down his boyfriend's trousers and boxers to release his straining erection. They were starting jacking each other off as they kissed causing the water to lap against the edge.

'Oh Aaron, I want you inside me now' growled Jackson.

Pulling his hand away from Jackson's dick he put his hand around his boyfriend's waist and moved down over his arse until he reached his entrance. He slowly inserted a finger and pulsed in and out in time with the strokes of Jackson's hand on his shaft. Gently inserting a second and third finger he hit the spot which he knew would cause Jackson to arch in pleasure. Jackson began moaning and pushing down on Aaron's fingers all the time stroking Aaron nearly to the point of coming.

'Stop Jay or I'm gonna blow my load' Jackson stalled his hand but still gripped Aaron's shaft. Looking into Aaron's eyes he loved the emotion that was there. Aaron looked at his boyfriend and realised he loved him. Removing his fingers he placed his dick at Jackson's entrance and slowly pushed until he was fully inside his boyfriend. What had started as a drunken fumble had turned into a couple making love. Aaron slowly pulsed inside of Jackson all the time looking into his lover's eyes. The intensity of emotion between the two men was unbelievable. Slowly pumping into Jackson he moved his hand down to grip Jackson's shaft to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Jackson pushed down to get all of Aaron inside him all the time gripping Aaron with his knees. Aaron moved slightly to change the angle of penetration, hitting the spot he was looking for causing Jackson to arch upwards and cry out in ecstasy. Hitting the spot time after time Jackson was loosing control and Aaron could feel his internal contractions. They were both so close to coming, they became more vocal as they came closer and closer to coming eventually coming together and grunting their completion.

'God, I love you' Aaron grunted as he came.

Pulling away from Jackson Aaron looked down and went to pull out of him. Jackson gripped Aaron so he couldn't move.

'Don't run Aaron, don't run. Don't be scared. I love you too Aaron, I love you' Jackson said all the time looking into Aaron beautiful blue eyes. Aaron broke into a huge smile. Crashing their lips together their kiss expressed everything they felt for each other.

'Come on babe, we better get out of the pool before someone sees us' Jackson said.

Pulling out of Jackson he saw movement to the side of them.

'Eh, babe. I think we had an audience' gesturing to the couple who had stopped to gawk at them.

Laughing quietly Aaron let Jackson's legs down and once he'd pulled his own boxers and pants up he dove back into the water and pulled Jackson's trousers up until Jackson could pull them up himself. Pulling themselves out of the water they grabbed their tops and walked hand in hand to their apartment, sober from their little escapade in the pool. Laughing as they went into their apartment they kissed at the door frame and moved into the apartment to continue where they left off. Slamming the door closed behind them they moved to the bedroom.

'I love you Jackson'

'I love you Aaron'


End file.
